Aging is a chronic process causing degeneration of cells, tissues, and organs, including choroidal blood vessels, retinal pigment epithelium cells (RPEC) and Bruch's membrane of the eye. Arteriosclerotic aging changes choroids blood vessels, particularly the macular chorio-capillaris with a decrease in total capillary membrane blood flow. As a result, retinal pigment epithelium starts to accumulate lipofuscin, alters cell shape, density, pigmentation, lysosomal activity and extracellular matrix formation. Gradually, Bruch's membrane shows thickening and decreased permeability, resulting with breakdown that allows choroidal neovascularization (CNV) to appear ultimately resulting in age-related macular degeneration and blindness. Thus, there is a need to identify agents that prevent choroidal neovascularization.